This invention relates in general to the field of vehicles and more particular to the field of vehicle braking systems.
A vehicle, such as a street driven automobile, often stops at intersections in response to traffic lights. While waiting for a traffic light signal to turn green, indicating a time to accelerate the vehicle is supposed to remain stopped. A problem arises when, contrary to the intention of a vehicle operator, the vehicle does not remain stopped. One example is when an operator""s foot accidentally slips off of the vehicle""s brake pedal. Another example is when some kind of a fault occurs for example when a vehicle is impacted from the rear, the operator""s foot may slip off the brake pedal or may not have enough brake pressure to prevent forward motion of the vehicle. Such situations can result in a collision with another vehicle. For example, the a rear collision could force a vehicle into a second collision with a vehicle ahead, or worse force the vehicle into an intersection resulting in a severe broadside collision. Since vehicle collisions are undesirable, it is desirable to provide a vehicle that remains securely stopped when the operator intends the vehicle to be stopped.
Vehicle operators often claim that accidents result from unintentional shifting of a vehicle into a drive gear, such as a shift from park or neutral to reverse, causing unexpected vehicle movements and collisions. Thus, it is desirable to provide a vehicle with improved safety which does not produce unexpected vehicle movements upon an unintentional drive gear shift.
When the traffic light generates a green light signal, it is desirable to provide a securely stopping vehicle which accelerates in a way the operator is accustom: fast starts for rapid acceleration and smooth starts for normal acceleration. Furthermore, when operating the vehicle in slow traffic or approaching a stop light it is desirable that a vehicle with secure stopping does not interfere with low speed acceleration and braking of the vehicle.